


Overboard

by Ladysmiths (Karjul)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ladysmiths' Ring of 3, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/Ladysmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra discovers one of the more delightful ways to warm up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story previously posted at our Ladysmiths Fanfiction Archive. The Ladysmiths are two authors. This story was wonderfully written by my cohort and talented friend Nic. We love Ezra/Vin/Chris so named them our Ring of 3.

“Are you sure you guys want to do this, we could just double back later,” Chris yelled over the sound of the boat’s engine.

However, both Vin and Ezra continued removing their shoes and discarding their jackets, and Chris had no choice but to slow the boat down as both his agents dove off the side of the boat.

Team 7 had been after the Droman brothers for quite some time now, and Ezra and Vin had even followed them to LA acting as buyer and bodyguard. When they’d called Chris to let him know the bust was going down soon, their leader had flown in to assist with the assignment, and maybe spend some more time with Ezra and Vin.

Chris had watched from a nearby pier close to the Coast Guard’s boat, that he’d borrowed in case of an emergency, as Ezra approached Greg Droman with the money while Vin hovered in the background. Letting his gaze drift along the shore, Chris had noticed that there really weren’t that many people around. He’d thought it strange that Droman would want to do this at a beach, but it seemed that the cool weather had kept most people away.

As his attention had only been distracted for a moment, Chris had been surprised when he looked back to find Vin with a gun to his head and Ezra forced to hand over the bag with the money. Before Chris had a chance to run down the pier and rescue his friends, both Greg and Mark Droman jumped into a speed boat. Chris’ agents had gone after the brothers, but realised they wouldn’t be able to swim after the boat, so they headed towards Chris and the emergency boat to give chase.

Chris had been unable to stifle his grin when he witnessed the bag of money flying over the edge of the speed boat, and one of the brothers immediately jumping in after it. Although, now he had two of his agents in the water as well.

Turning the boat around, Chris wondered how the speed boat could have disappeared from view so quickly, especially since they were in fairly open water. Chris pulled his gun and aimed it towards the men struggling in the water, when he noticed that both Vin and Ezra had it under control, he relaxed his grip a little. He’d really wanted to arrest both brothers, but hopefully with one behind bars the other wouldn’t be too difficult to catch.

As Chris drew the boat as close to the group of men as he could, he noticed that it was Mark who had tried to save the money. Still aiming the gun at Mark, Chris grabbed the money from Ezra with one hand and threw it under the front seat. Then he helped haul Mark onto the boat and cuffed him. As he was about to lend a helping hand to his friends, Chris heard the sound of an engine. Greg had come back to see if he could retrieve his money, and his brother. Although now that he’d noticed there was no chance, he was quickly turning his boat back around again.

Chris grabbed the life preserver that was just next to him and threw it into the water. Realising what Chris was doing, both Ezra and Vin quickly swam away from the boat, but still had the waves crash over the heads and in their faces as Chris gave chase once more.

“Wonderful,” Ezra muttered through clenched teeth as he grabbed hold of the preserver. “And he didn’t even throw out the dinghy so that we could get out of the water.”

Vin had swam a little further than Ezra and couldn’t hear what the undercover agent was saying, he didn’t really need to, he knew Ez would probably be whinging.

As Vin approached he inadvertently splashed Ezra, “Would you be careful,” the undercover agent snapped.

“Sorry Ez, I didn’t mean to,” Vin said calmly.

“If you swam a little more gracefully...” Ezra began, but Vin splashed him again, and on purpose this time.

Glaring at Vin, Ezra tightened his hold on the preserver, “Mr Larabee better be returning soon, he should have waited. I’m sure we would have been able to apprehend Mr Droman at a later stage. We don’t how long this pursuit will take, or if Mr Larabee took note of where we are.”

Vin was about to say something sarcastic about Ezra’s whining, but noticed the death grip the undercover agent had on the life preserver, even to the extent of turning Ezra’s knuckles white. Maybe Ezra was really worried, “It’s okay,” Vin soothed. “I’m sure Chris’ll be back soon. We won’t drown, the water’s pretty clear and it’s not too choppy. Nothing’s gonna happen.”

Ezra noted the concerned and consoling tone Vin used and realised what the sharpshooter was thinking, “I’m not scared. I’m freezing.”

“The water’s not that bad,” Vin stated.

Ezra looked at Vin in disbelief, but the sharpshooter didn’t seem affected by the cold at all as he treaded water, in fact he barely looked uncomfortable. It wasn’t fair, Ezra’s legs were already going numb, and Vin was perfectly content.

Vin stared at Ezra, besides the sullen expression he wore and which Vin ignored, the undercover agent’s mouth was quivering and he was looking quite pale, “Geez, you really are cold.”

Ezra rolled his eyes, “Yes, Mr Tanner, I am. And I would appreciate it if you would be a little more disconcerted so I wouldn’t feel alone in my unhappiness.”

Vin just smiled as he swam up behind Ezra and circled his arms around the undercover agent, running his hands down the arms before placing them over Ezra’s own hands.

“Tightening your muscles like this isn’t gonna help any,” Vin whispered. “You need to relax.”

As Ezra felt Vin’s warm breath on his ear, he loosened his grip slightly and leaned back into the sharpshooter a little more.

“Better?” Vin asked when Ezra had taken his advice.

Ezra did feel better, although he wasn’t sure whether it was because he was getting warmer or whether he just wasn’t noticing the cold anymore. Tilting his head to answer, Ezra became transfixed by Vin’s mouth, and the heat that seemed to emanating from the lips. Ezra closed his eyes when he felt Vin draw his face closer and he parted his own lips, anticipating the moist warmth that would cover his mouth when they met.

Suddenly the sound of an engine drifted over to them, and Vin tilted his face away from Ezra’s and squinted into the distance.

“It’s Chris,” Vin stated as he began swimming towards the boat. Slowing a little to look over his shoulder he shouted, “Are you coming Ez?”

Ezra shivered, the cold had again assaulted him when Vin had moved away. Sighing and still holding on to the preserver, Ezra followed the sharpshooter, wondering why they had to meet the boat instead of Chris driving up to them.

Chris helped Ezra into the boat first, and handed the undercover agent one of the blankets he’d found in the boat.

Ezra was quick to remove his shirt and wrap the blanket around his shoulders. He then ducked under the bar that ran across the boat, and sat heavily into the seat at the back to watch covertly as Vin also threw off his shirt and draped the blanket Chris tossed in his direction around his shoulders, letting it hang open.

Wrapping his own blanket tighter around his body, Ezra couldn’t believe that Vin could look so unperturbed and the cold didn’t seem to be affecting the sharpshooter at all. And he himself didn’t seem to be able to stop shaking, especially now that Chris had started the boat once more, the wind seemed to be cutting through him and he couldn’t wait to get back to the hotel and into a hot shower.

“....I let the police take care of both of them, and then came straight out to get you two,” Chris was saying as he turned around to check on Ezra.

“Shit Ez, I think your lips are turning blue.” Chris hadn’t expected the undercover agent to look so bad, Vin seemed fine so he’d assumed that the water mustn’t have been too cold after all.

Letting Vin take the wheel, Chris started searching under the seats, “Maybe there’s another blanket around here somewhere.”

Vin kept glancing back as Chris found what he was looking for and headed towards the undercover agent. Ezra reached out for the extra blanket, and Vin smirked as the material already wrapped around him slid over one shoulder revealing part of his smooth muscular chest.

Making his way under the bar, Chris lost his footing as the boat turned sharply and stumbled forwards. Ezra found himself pushed back down onto the seat with their leader sprawled on top of him and some colour came back into the undercover agent’s face. Vin cut the engine and turned grinning at his two friends, “That feel better Ez?”

Wrapping his arms around the firm body and pulling the weight down to cover him, Ezra returned Vin’s grin, “Much.”

Chris wriggled to loosen Ezra’s grip, “You’d feel even better if you weren’t still wearing so many wet clothes.”

Ezra couldn’t argue with that and sighed as Chris’ hands trailed down his chest and stomach, stopping to quickly undo the pants and pull them off. Chris’ fingers crept back up over the cool skin slowly rubbing and massaging some of the feeling back into Ezra’s legs and thighs.

Chris smiled slightly as he saw Ezra begin to harden under his ministrations, and was fairly sure the undercover agent wasn’t thinking about the cold anymore. Turning he looked up into Vin’s face, “What about you?” he asked. “Don’t you think you’d feel more comfortable if we got rid of your wet clothes as well?”

Ezra let out a soft groan when Chris’ hands pulled away and the weight was lifted off his legs. Again Ezra pulled the blanket, that he hadn’t found necessary while Chris was touching him, back over his body. Sitting up, Ezra was about to protest and point out that Vin had never felt uncomfortable throughout the whole ordeal. However, he changed his mind as he watched the material being pulled away from Vin’s torso, down over the growing shaft, and revealing the lean legs.

Reaching out, Ezra was sure Vin’s skin must feel a little cool seeing as his own body still held a little of the chill, however the flesh was warm under his fingertips and it radiated through his arm. Vin smiled and grabbing Ezra’s hand, pulled the undercover agent towards him, letting the blanket fall to the ground. The sharpshooter immediately began rubbing his own naked body against the undercover agent’s strong muscular back, transferring his body heat to Ezra.

It was working, Ezra’s skin was tingling as he felt Vin’s groin push against him, and he became downright hot when he felt Chris’ breath drift over his erection. Gripping the bar just above his head for support, Ezra arched himself towards Chris and sighed when he felt the warm moist mouth engulf his penis. As Vin’s hands wandered over Ezra’s chest and across his nipples, Vin began licking and sucking at Ezra’s ear and neck. “Mmmm, salty,” the sharpshooter mumbled, stating Chris’ thoughts also as he began swirling his tongue around Ezra’s shaft.

Ezra gasped as he felt a slick finger wriggle its way inside him, and immediately pushed back a little trying to impale himself on the intruder. As Vin tweaked and lightly scratched at Ezra’s now hardened nipples with one hand, he added a second finger to the undercover agent’s firm ass. The sharpshooter smiled as he watched the writhing body trying to move into every sensation - the hand tormenting Ezra’s chest, the fingers filling him, or the mouth suckling on him.

Removing his fingers, Vin quickly replaced them with the tip of his now rock hard cock. Ezra heard Vin’s soft growl and felt the fingers dig into the muscles of his arms, which were tensed in anticipation, for leverage and support as the sharpshooter slowly entered his tight channel. Both men were pushing forward, and Chris opened his throat and allowed Ezra to slide further into his mouth, hearing the undercover agent sigh in satisfaction.

Chris automatically began sucking harder and fondled Ezra’s swollen balls, as Vin slowly moved in and out of his body. Ezra shuddered with all the stimulation and a low groan escaped him as he came down Chris’ throat. Both Vin and Ezra looked down to watch Chris drinking everything the undercover agent had to offer.

As soon as Chris had slid Ezra out of his mouth, and licked him clean, Vin increased the pace, thrusting into Ezra harder and faster. Both men were now sweating, and the heat pouring off their slick bodies as they ground together was making Ezra forget what it was like being cold. Ezra matched each thrust, pushing himself backwards as forcefully as he could so that he could feel Vin’s liquid heat deep inside himself as the sharpshooter roared his release.

Vin gently withdrew, before both men slumped to the floor, with Vin reaching for the blanket and wrapping it around both of them so as not to lose all the heat they’d generated.

Chris’ eyes were glazed over just from watching his friends’ bodies interacting with such passion, and he couldn’t wait to get both of them back to the hotel. Standing a little shakily, Chris tossed a second blanket at the pair still breathing heavily on the floor, “Here, I don’t want you guys getting cold again. We can’t be stopping every five minutes.”

Both Vin and Ezra looked at each other and then stared at Chris indignantly. “Excuse me,” Ezra drawled. “But I don’t recall you complaining earlier.”

“Well, he did have his mouth full,” Vin said in defence of Chris. When he saw the glare Ezra was directing towards him for not backing him up, Vin added, “But Ez is right. You should be eager to make us feel better, especially if we’re cold and wet.”

“And frightfully uncomfortable,” Ezra added. “And I certainly don’t see how you can complain Mr Larabee, especially since we are the ones naked and you are fully attired.”

“Yeah,” Vin said. “How come you didn’t bother takin’ off any clothes?”

“Because I’m not the one that fell in the water,” Chris smirked at the expressions that were now directed at him.

“Fell?” both men sang out in unison.

Chris chuckled as he turned to the front of boat, missing the mischievous looks on Vin and Ezra’s faces as they turned to look at each other once more.

Once Chris had turned on the engine, and slowly pointed the boat in the right direction, Ezra and Vin silently stood, each draping a blanket over themselves.

“Perhaps it would be easier just to extract Mr Larabee from his clothing,” Ezra whispered over the engine’s noise.

“Nah,” Vin whispered back. “It’ll be much more fun tossing him overboard.”

THE END


End file.
